Sebastian x Ciel: Chocolate pralines
by Osavia
Summary: When Ciel returns from his library he finds a chocolate box on his desk. While eating them he starts to feel a bit strange. Thinking about his butler the young master feels himself getting aroused, and soon Sebastian knocks on his door. ONESHOT


**Sebastian x Ciel: Chocolate pralines**

**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

**Warning**

**This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ciel or Sebastian, Toboso Yana does. Nor do I own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Sebastian sat with Lau in the kitchen. He had suddenly come to pay them a visit, however Ciel was in the library saying that he had better things to do.

"Can I have some wine?" Lau asked.

"Sorry, we don't have any alcohol in the mansion" the butler answered.

"Why not? Have Ciel never tasted alcohol? he is an earl after all."

"My young master is fifteen, it's not an appropiate age for drinking such things." The butler said with a stern face

"So he has tasted it?" Lau asked smiling.

"He has. However it was by accident." Lau looked at Sebastian, waiting for him to continue.

"It was last year when he was sampling some of the Phantomhive company's chocolate. He was accidentally served several that contained alcohol."

"..So, how did he react?" Lau chuckled.

"It seems that bocchan's body can't manage alcohol. He acted like a completely different person" The butler explained hesitantly.

"A different person you say?" Lau smirked. "Sounds like fun! I wish that I had been there."

After Ciel had studied in the library he went to his room. When he opened the door he immediately noticed a blue- and silvercoloured box on his desk. Curious he got closer and saw that it was chocolate pralines, and on top of it was a card where it said "To Ciel". "Probably the servants' doing" he thought. Ciel sat down on the chair by the desk and opened it. A delicious frangrance reached him, so he took one and put it in his mouth. At first it had a wierd taste but then got pretty good. Ciel took one more, and it somehow felt addicting to him. After five more he started to feel a bit strange. Still, he continued. When he had eaten all of them he definitely felt that something was wrong, a drowsy feeling spreading in him. "Maybe the chocolates were old" Ciel thought. However, he felt pretty good. Like he could do anything. He wondered who had given him the box, it probably was one of the servants. Maybe it was Sebastian? The thought made him get a warm feeling in his chest. A present from Sebastian..

The feeling Ciel had slowly turned into lust, and he felt himself getting aroused thinking about the butler. Looking down he noticed that a bulge was visible. He did love Sebastian, but it had never affected him this much when he'd thought about him before. Ciel put his hand on the growing erection and moaned. He continued to think about him and a loud moan escaped his lips.

"Sebastian.."

He heard footsteps in the corridor outside his room, and then a knock on the door.

"Did you want something bocchan?" His butler asked. Ciel got up from the chair and hurried towards the door. After opening it he took Sebastian's hand in his and dragged him towards his bed. Surprised the butler closed the door and followed him obediently, as his master wanted. Then Ciel shoved him on the bed and climbed on top of him. A faint blush could covered his cheeks.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked astonished.

"I want you" he answered before pressing his mouth on Sebastian's. The lower one's eyes flashed open but he didn't protest. A blush slowly spread on his cheeks and he parted his lips so Ciel could explore his wet cavern. The butler entangled his hands in his master's marine hair and caressed it while his tongue was being massaged. Sebastian moaned quietly, how many times hadn't he dreamed about just this?

Ciel slowly pulled away from his butler's lips and started to lick his neck. Moaning, he said:

"You're mine, Sebastian"

The butler felt himself harden by hearing that and groaned. He tilted his head to give Ciel some more space and put a hand on his hair, pulling him closer. A grin spread on the young master's face and he gently bit Sebastian's flesh.

The butler's erection was now fully hardened and it strained painfully against his pants. Groaning his butler begged:

"Please touch me, Ciel.."

"Oh, I will" he promised with a mischievous voice. He pressed himself harder against Sebastian, who gasped at the feeling it caused. Panting he begged again, a bit embarassed.

"P-Please."

Ciel let out a chuckle and took off his shirt. Sebastian stared at the bare chest and his mouth watered. A bit embarassed he averted his gaze, his blush becoming more vivid.

"Soon, Sebastian" he whispered seductively.

He cupped both of his butler's cheeks, forcing him to look directly at him.

"You can touch me too if you want" he whispered, staring into his eyes. Sebastian swallowed loudly and raised his hand towards Ciel's naked chest. He felt his master shiver at the touch and trailed his fingers along it. Then he gently rubbed the left nipple with his thumb, which made Ciel let out a moan.

Reacting on the moan, Sebastian's erection now again strained painfully.

"C-Ciel" He whimpered.

Ciel took off Sebastian's shirt and roamed the bare chest. Then he started to lick it roughly, circling his tongue around one of his nipples. Still licking his butler's chest, Ciel put his hand on Sebastian's erection. He pinched the crotch, which made the butler gasp, and then started rubbing it slowly. Sebastian closed his eyes in pleasure from the touch.

"Ciel.." He groaned.

The young master now sucked at the nipple and nibbled it. He pulled back and placed his head in Sebastian's neck crook, leaving kisses along it and letting out quiet moans. Slowly he pulled down the zipper on his butler's pants. Sebastian opened his eyes and helped him take off the trousers, blushing.

"C-Ciel.. You really don't have to if you don't-.." He started, but twitched when his master started rubbing the erection roughly.

"But you like this, don't you Sebastian?" He breathed in his neck. The butler closed his eyes again.

"I love it.."

"Then I'm more than willing to do it for you." He whispered.

Ciel grinned and slipped his hand inside the underwear, stroking Sebastian's member. He was rewarded with arousing moans that made him as hard as Sebastian. Teasingly he slowed down the pace, which made Sebastian whimper:

"P-Please don't stop, Ciel.."

The master chuckled and continued faster, now rubbing the head in circular motions with his thumb. Sebastian's eyes flashed open.

"C-Ciel.. I-I'm.." He stuttered.

"Give it all to me Sebas-chan" the young master groaned.

Sebastian panting arched down in the bed and released his seed.

"Mmm... Sebastian.." Ciel moaned, incredibly turned on by the older one's release. Some of the sticky fluid had got on his hand, which he raised towards his plumb lips and licked.

"This is even better than the chocolate." Ciel mumbled, getting goosebumps.

Sebastian gave him a questioning gaze and opened his mouth to ask about it, but was cut off by Ciel's lips. The young master pressed himself against Sebastian which made him feel the erection. Wanting to return the favor he started to caress Ciel's bulge.

Sebastian woke up and felt that someone was watching him. Beside him Ciel gazed at the butler, his cheeks flushed. The ravenhaired man slowly opened his eyes and met the embarassed gaze.

"S-Sebastian.." He whispered. "..I'm sorry, I don't know what happened with me." he confessed shyly. His butler turned towards him in the bed and pecked his forehead. "It's okay Ciel. It doesn't change my feelings for you, not at all." He whispered. Blushing, Ciel nuzzled up against Sebastian's naked chest.

In the morning Sebastian walked towards his master's desk. He saw the blue and silvery box and opened it. A smell of strong liqueur reached him. With a frown on his face he noticed the handwritten card. "That handwriting.. Just as I thought." he growled.

"Lau!"

**Please review if you liked it! It means much to me :D**


End file.
